happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Glass Heart
Glass Heart (Corazón en Latinoamérica y Corazón Frágil en España) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Resumen del episodio Todos tenemos un límite y Dawn no puede aguantar más, cuando llegan al pueblo donde nació, ¿que pasará? Sinopsis El episodio comienza con Dawn un poco nerviosa en un avion, cuando Mellow le pregunta si está bien, a lo que Dawn responde que si. Entonces el avión desciende y bajan, para verse un pueblo, donde los habitantes se sorprenden al ver a Dawn y uno se dirige a ella en japonés, a lo que Dawn también le contesta en este idioma. Al ver que Mellow y Dave están algo sorprendidos, les dice que es allí donde nació. Dawn decide llevar a sus compañeros de visita. Después de ir a comer, Dave avista unas ruinas, que Dawn reconoce y se pone nerviosa, lo cual extraña a Mellow, y decide preguntar a alguien. La persona entiende ligeramente lo que le decía Mellow y le dice (En ruso) que es un turista y que escuchó que hubo un ataque al pueblo. Mellow se extraña aun más, pero Dawn le dice que tienen que irse a dormir. En la posada, Mellow le cuenta a Dave lo del ataque y deciden interrogar a Dawn, preguntandole si sabe algo más. Dawn al principio evita las preguntas, hasta que Mellow menciona el ataque, que provoca que Dawn les grite furiosa y se vaya. Mellow gruñe y va hacia ella. En un bosque, Dawn comienza a recordar eventos de su infancia (Específicamente la muerte de sus padres) y comienza a cantar. Mellow entra en el bosque y, después de buscar en muchos lugares, se sienta en una roca y descansa un poco, pero nota una presencia que lo ataca. Dawn está llorando, pero nota que Mellow está en peligro y usa sus poderes para encontrarlo. Cuando llega, ve desde un árbol que Mellow está luchando contra tres bandidos. Mellow está luchando con todo lo que tiene, pero los bandidos esquivan sus ataques y, cuando están a punto de matarlo, unas dagas aparecen de la nada y atraviesan a uno de los bandidos. Entonces Dawn sale y lanza otras tres dagas, que los bandidos esquivan. Los bandidos comienzan a golpear a Dawn, pero uno de ellos, por distracción, recibe un golpe de Mellow, aturdiendolo, mientras Dave, nota algo y se dirige al bosque. Dawn aprovecha eso y usa su telequinesis para mover un árbol y derrotar al otro bandido, que hace que el bandido atrurdido intente atacar a Dawn, pero ella esquiva el ataque y comienza a emanar energía, que hace que el bandido se asuste, pero Dawn lo golpea con un onda eléctrica, mientras Mellow se protege con un detrás de una enorme piedra. Dave, mientras se dirige hacia están ellos, ve la Onda Eléctrica y se dirge hacia ella. La Onda se disipa, para verse que el tercer bandido ha fallecido. Dave encuentra a ambos. El episodio termina con Mellow, Dawn y Dave yendose del pueblo y el alcalde diciendole a uno de los policias algo sobre Dawn. Moraleja "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." (El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños.) Personajes Personajes Mayores *Dawn "Wood" (Protagonista) *Dave *Mellow *Bandidos (Antagonistas) Personajes Menores *Wollem (Voz) Personajes Muertos #'Bandidos:' Uno de muere al ser atravesado por las Dagas de Dawn y los otros dos, (Probablemente) por la Onda Eléctrica. Heridos #'Mellow:' El recibe varios golpes de los bandidos (No se ve) #'Dawn:' Recibe varios golpes de los bandidos. #'Bandidos:' Uno de ellos es aturdido por un golpe de Mellow, quien le golpea con una piedra, el otro recibe un golpe por parte de Dawn con un árbol. Canción de Dawn Inglés So long happened that I can't remember. Since the day I left this place. I wish that had never happened. And the mess to have stopped. Sorry to you all. I should have protected you all. Español Tanto tiempo pasó que no me acuerdo. Desde el día que me fuí de este lugar. Desearía que eso nunca hubiera pasado. Y el desastre haber parado. Los siento a todos. Debí protegeros. Carta de título * Se ve a Dawn cuando era pequeña, llorando, mientas de fondo está su pueblo durante el ataque. * Detrás de Dawn se ve una sombra. * El título está escrito en estilo Kanji. * Es una de las veces que el título está abajo. * La música de la Carta de Título suena cuando Dawn huye al bosque. Errores # Dawn no tiene su marca de diamante al principio del episodio. # La cadena de Mellow cambia de dirección varias veces. # En la posada, durante una escena, Dave lleva sus gafas cuando no debería llevarlas. # La Onda Eléctrica es amarilla cuando es ejecutada, pero en siguientes escenas, es violeta. # La sangre de los bandidos es naranja. Censura * En algunos países se censura algunas de las escenas del pasado de Dawn. * En Alemania se corta una pequeña escena de los recuerdos de Dawn. * En Latinoamérica y Bulgaria se censura cuando Dawn le grita a Mellow y Dave. Curiosidades * Es uno de los episodios más tristes. * Se descubre que Dawn es japonesa. ** Además, es la primer vez que habla en japonés. * Es la primera vez que se menciona algo del pasado de Dawn en la serie. * Es la primera vez que se ve Kinboshi * Los habitantes del pueblo hablan solamente en japonés en todo el episodio. * Es la primera vez que Dawn se desespera por algo. * Si se ve bien, en la escena cuando Dawn está llorando, se pueden ver unas cicatrices de cortes en sus muñecas. ** La razón de esto, según confirmó su creadora, es porque Dawn sufre depresión. * Se escucha la voz de Wollem quejandose cuando Mellow se sienta en la roca. * La traducción de lo que dice el alcalde de Kinboshi al final es "Kanojo ga, shomō nanika o nanika tokei" (彼女が、所望何かを何か時計, Vigila si ella Dawn vuelve, por algo la querían). ** Curiosamente, es la única frase en japonés del episodio que no está subtitulada ni traducida en los doblajes. * Cuando Dawn hace la onda eléctrica se escucha está canción a partir del minuto 1:30 * Aunque ocurre en la segunda temporada, el episodio fue sacado al aire después del episodio If Tempt Ever Lose por prisas. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Canciones